Charybdis
(Everhungry arthropod) CR 13 Chaotic Neutral Gargantuan Aberration (Water) Initiative: +3 Senses: Blindsight 60ft, Sonar 240ft, Darkvision 120ft, Perception +22 DEFENSE ACs: KAC: 28 EAC: 26 CMan: 36 (-1 Dex, +19/17 Natural armor) HP: 230, Fast Healing 10 Fort: +12 Ref: +6 Will: +14 Immune '''Acid; '''Resist '''Cold 20 ''OFFENSE'' '''Speed: 20ft, Swim 50ft, Space travel 100ft Attack '(melee): Choose 1: Bite +20 (4D8 + 37 Kinetic (Piercing + Bashing), Severe Wound, Unwieldy, +Grab) OR 2 Claws +20 (3D6 + 25 Kinetic (Slashing + Bashing), Wound. ) '''Attack '(ranged): Acid spit + 16 (5D8 + 13 Energy (Acid), 120ft, Burn 2D8, Explode 10ft) '''Space: '''20ft '''Reach: '''20 ft '''Special attack: '''Fast Swallow, Rending Claws, Swallow Whole (12D6 Kinetic (Bashing + Acid), AC 21, HP 18), Vortex ''Statistics'' STR +12 DEX -1 CON +7 INT -3 WIS +4 CHA -2 '''Feats: Improved Initiative, Improved Critical, Lightning Reflexes, Deadly Aim (-2 to hit, +7 damage), Improved Combat Manoeuvre (Bull Rush, Grapple), Skill Synergy (Athletics, Perception), Jet Dash. Skill: Athletics +30, Perception +22 Special Quality: '''Voidborne ''Special Abilities''' '''Rending Claws '(Ex): The claws of a charybdis are incredibly powerful and can crush through almost anything. When used against an object or a vehicle, they ignore the first 10 points of the object hardness or 10 points of DR of a vehicle. 'Vortex '(Su): Charybdis can generate a huge whirpool in water or a powerful gravity well in space as a standard action. This functions like the whirlwind ability, but can only be created in water or space. It requires a Reflex DC 25 check to avoid being caught in the vortex. The vortex is 20ft across and 120ft deep in water, or a 60ft bubble in space, dealing 2D6+25 Kinetic (Bashing) damage per round. Maintaining this vortex is a swift action for the Charybdis. The save DC is Constitution-based. 'Voidborne '(Ex): A charybdis can survive in vacuum for an undefine period of time. Description A charybdis is the name given to a species of gigantic arthropods that have been plaguing settlers and space explorers for centuries now. While they do not originate from the Plane of water, many of them reside there like most other sea creatures and many seem to find their way into the Prime Material plane from there. A charybdis is about 60 feet long and about 20 feet tall and weighs between 24,000 and 28,000 pounds. The creature looks like a mix between giant centipedes, crabs and other unusual marine arthropod. The front end of the creature is a gigantic, toothy hole composed of both grinding plates and actual ivory spikes. Under its armoured body is at least two dozen legs, ending with a pair of gigantic, crab-like pincers which it uses to crush and destroy anything it can get its hands on. What makes this creatures even more terrifying is the fact it can survive in the void of space just as well as the depths of the sea. It doesn't seem to require oxygen to survive or possibly its body can generate its own oxygen supply from whatever it ingests. Tactics Charybdis are not the most intelligent predator, but it is incredibly tenacious. Once it found a prey, it will follow it over long distances before trapping it with its vortex ability. They do not care if they are attacking a small sea vessel or spaceship, they will begin by preventing it from escaping and ripping it apart with its claws. Anyone who would dare to fight it will generally be swallowed whole after being grabbed either by the mouth or either of the gigantic crab-like claws. Against hardened target, they will used their acid spit to weaken the outer shell at first before ripping it apart. Charybdis love to hide in rocky areas or in asteroid fields where they will ambush ships that cannot manoeuvre too well. Charybdis as a multipart monster The Charybdis can be used as a multipart monster, as per the monster special rule. As such, the Charybdis has 3 Initiative phases, one at +3 (Mouth), and two at -1 (each of the claws). The Charybdis HP are divided in Mouth (110) and each claw (60). During the Mouth Initiative, the Charybdis can use its bite attack, acid spit attack, bull rush, swallow whole and move up to its standard movement. During the Claws Initiative, the Charybdis can make a claw attack, grapple or create or maintain a vortex .Category:Genie Category:Supernatural Category:Monster